boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davenfeldt
For the world the inhabitants were flung to, please refer to the page concering Daevenfell. The Davenfeldt Calamity Once upon a time in Davenfeldt, the Sun reigned supreme. Floating above its people, it was admired, loved and worshipped beyond all else. The nights on the other hand were dark and full of despair, treachery and lies. The people longed each day for the return of their beloved Sun. However, everything changed the day the Moon suddenly arrived. An orb of pure silver and glass, reflecting at night the Sun’s last kiss. The people rejoiced! They danced, they sang and they slept all day. Giddy with excitement over there new found independence. Eager to explore the pleasures of the night. When the Sun rose one day and saw no tribute it grew furious. It spied across the horizon at the invading moon, foreign to this world. It saw its people welcome it with joy as The Sun slipped below the Southern Falls. The Sun knew Envy for the first time. As the years passed it whispered across worlds. It found the master of the errant moon. It made a pact. Forever to be alone in the sky. For the moon to be banished. The Sun didn’t realise the price it would pay. When the Moon was tricked, trapped and exiled the people of Davenfeldt were torn away alongside it. The Sun now ruled over a world devoid of subjects. Their fate a mystery. ''- Author unknown'' The realm of Davenfeldt, prior to the Calamity of year 357 of the Moon Davenfeldt is a large peninsula, covered in the temperate north by low vegetation and hardy cacti, tall cliffs pounded by an azure blue sea. Its south made up of almost uninhabitable mountains surrounded by scorching hot deserts – whatever lies beyond a mystery as no man could sustain the heat this far south. In many ways, Davenfeldt is a young nation – not more than 300 years ago its people were nomadic, uncultured and mostly illiterate. In ancient days when the Sun ruled supreme, the days were scorching hot – noon so lethal that anyone caught outside was sure to perish. The nights in contrast were pitch black and icy cold. The people lived for the dawn and the dusk, hiding in caves and makeshift shelters. When the Moon appeared everything changed. Reflecting at night the Sun’s last kiss, it tempered the once brutal night and allowed the denizens of Davenfeldt to live far fuller lives, and for the first time to travel beyond their own borders. Naturally, this led to the first true war, where disparate tribes clashed for territories previously undiscovered, forcing an arms race which elevated the people of Davenfeldt further than the previous 3000 years combined. When the dust settled it was clear that the human race from the southern deserts, the Turami, reigned supreme. Tempered by living in the hottest climate of Davenfeldt for generations, they were capable of manoeuvring during the day, giving them a natural edge over their rivals. Aided by the elves of the western forests, they established a capitol in the centre of the continent – Balmar. After the war ended, peace blossomed surprisingly quickly – the elves cautioned mercy, and the Turami listened, respectful of their intellectual allies. Balmar quickly became a capitol for trade, parties and Moon worship. The people of Davenfeldt served under its gentle rule without much dispute, apart from the radical priests of the Sun – who denounced the Turami rule and their decadent feasts. In Davenfeldt all races are generally considered equal, except the Tieflings who are believed to have been wiped out entirely during the first war, where they were thought to be the agents of the darkest night. Humans are the dominant race, predominately dark skinned, and the fairer skinned are often regarded with envy – they have managed to live a life under the Moon, never enduring the harsh rays of the Sun. Humans rank both high and low in Davenfeldt, and most rulers and nobles are human. Many live in Balmar which lies at the centre of the peninsula, by the entrance to the great desert. In the north the city of Póli balances upon tall cliffs, where an ambitious sea faring people reside. Elves have lived for years in isolation in the western forests - Dásos, their culture far more developed. However, when the great wars began, the outnumbered elves saw their chance to side with the victors and help form the peninsula of Davenfeldt to their liking. Elves are often advisors and diplomats, but always loyal to the forest in the west. Half-Elves are commonly found as humans and elves intermingle a lot, especially during the more decadent moon feasts. For some reason the mothers tend to be human – the fathers; elves. Dwarves are a minority in Davenfeldt, seldom seen outside their grand mountain halls deep under the southern mountains – Vrachos. They live in almost freezing temperatures where the Sun never shines, regarding the “outdoors” as a place fools go to die. Those seen in Balmar as usually outcasts or oddballs not fit for the strictly hierarchical Dwarven society. Most remember the days the Sun alone floated in the sky, and are wary even of venturing out in moonlight. Halflings have historically played second fiddle to humans, preferring to serve in human enclaves until the great war. Nowadays the majority prefer the simple life, working as farmers and traders around the city of Balmar, eager to please their more ambitious allies. Gnomes, Half-Orcs and other races play marginal roles in the world of Davenfeldt. Far and few between, with few great societies to call their own, they wander amongst the human towns, accepted if not necessarily always trusted.